


Should Have

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Fixed"

I should have fixed it.

I could have gone back -- I should have gone back -- and fixed it.

I couldn't have stopped it from starting, I know that. It's taken two years of work with a St. Mungo's psychologist, but I know now that there was no way that I could have stopped it at first. It wasn't my fault that the whole thing started.

But after it started… after it started I could have gone back and fixed it.

Once the fighting started, once the battle that we had been preparing for for years had started, there was no stopping it. And it would have started somehow. Even if Seamus and I hadn't been caught, something would have triggered this battle. It was inevitable. I know that.

But once the battle had started, I could have gone back and saved Seamus.

I could have fixed it.


End file.
